Aiden Coille
Aiden Coille is the scrawny yet athletic son of an elven couple. He has a bit of a comical sense of humour, and has a avid interest for Pokemòn (both the TCG, anime, and manga), reading, and a variety of what he calls 'normal boy things'. Unlike most elves, he sports a single 'human'-like ear on the left side of his face. He is developed and the original character of Pippy McScissors. Characteristics Personality To say at least, Aiden is a jokester. He isn't one to talk about serious or grim events, and can usually be seen smiling at others. Though he is somewhat frivolous, he knows when to get serious and can surprise others with his rather grim side. He often tries his best to motivate others or cheer them up if they are feeling down, and adores talking to his friends. A lot. Oh, and he can be very generous, but sometimes he may go overboard and be somewhat overly-giving, sometimes giving away something important and not actually knowing said thing's sentimental value. Aiden is very hard-working. Some may not think so, but that goes to show how much they don't know him. He puts his heart and soul (or something) into his work and is highly dedicated to getting something done. His honesty is also very tremendous, never saying a lie in his life. However, he is good at keeping secrets and if asked for said secrets, he would just say that he has been sworned to secrecy. Aiden is also very straight-forward. Most of his sentences are short yet straight to the point. He is also very intelligent, and is very enthusiastic about a variety of subjects he may favour, and even though his sentences are short, he can impress others with his intellect. However, this doesn't give him the title of know-it-all, for he requires the assistance of either Kestral or Ethyn to learn new things most of the time. Oh, and another thing to mention is that he has a strong sense of right or wrong. He enjoys sharing with others his opinions on some things, and most of the time these involve spiritual matter. Whenever possible, Aiden will not hesitate to finding a chance of adventure, giving him a rather adventurous side. Sometimes, though, he can be careless and might take some things for granted. Like Ethyn, he is impatient, but he usually is considerate to most people if they are taking their time and will not complain about taking too long. He is also a little over-confident at times, but usually knows when to stop. However, he keeps a big secret of his own. Aiden's 'big' secret is that he is actually quite the scaredy-cat. He doesn't like to admit it because he has such a great reputation for being adventurous and full of valor that he doesn't want to ruin it. The only people that know of this secret are his two friends (Kestral and and cousin, Erik.) Despite being considerate, Aiden can be a plain out jerk. This includes laughing (or quietly chuckling) at certain people's misfortune, touching base with matters that may be sensitive to others, and accidentally saying something offensive (or on purpose, but only rarely). This causes a certain someone to call him out a lot. Interests and Hobbies Aiden’s many interests consists of talking to his friends, joking around with others, making other people laugh, collecting and trading Pokemon TCG cards, participating in a variety of sports (like casketball or football), and anything involving frivolity or sports. He enjoys saying silly things and sharing his own silly experiences with others he is close to, and when possible, will joke around. He tends to read a book or two during his leisure time, or if he has finished whatever work he was doing. Other times, Aiden enjoys playing a variety of digital games or apps that involve a bit of fantasy, or anything imitating physical activities. Aiden’s favourite sports consist of casketball (for which he was on the casketball team for last year and this year), football, and perhaps the occasional softball. He is often intrigued by sports and the famous people who participate in them. His favourite football team happens to be the New En-gore-land Batriots, and is a rather quiet fan about it. He is also very skilled in archery. Some of Aiden's skills include his archery, berry gathering, survival skills, speed, and the ability to do bits of magic. Most of these come from the fact that he is an elf. When he is not doing any of those activities, however, Aiden can be seen playing spot the differences games, doodling, and/or fawning over dragons. Oh yeah, he's a major fan of dragons. In case you're wondering, Aiden is one of those a-holes who like drawing subtle yet obscene things on papers and desks. You're welcome. Physical Appearance Most people would mistake Aiden as a regular normie teenager if not for his one irregular elf-pointed ear. He has slightly tanned Caucasian skin with a somewhat pointed nose. He has big, round, hazel eyes with some golden flecks and are usually zipping about, looking and observing the little things in life. Aiden's hair is his pride, really. It is a dirty blond colour and is slightly messy yet soft to the touch. He's pretty short for his age too (being around 5'3). Category:Original Characters Category:Elf Category:Males